Worlds Collide
by watergurl181
Summary: Derek Souza thinks nothing crazy will happen this week. O.K. its more like he is praying nothing too crazy happens this week. He never believed that the twin sister he thought was dead would resurface. Or that she has been living with The Pack since they were six years old. Now Derek must decide between the life he has known or a life with people like himself... RATED M CAUTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**I had an account under the pen name AnGeLdUsT194 but due to some personal stuff in my life I lost my writing and cant access my account. So I am starting it again from a second account I had that I could access. I have changed it and I feel made it a bit better. I will be uploading every Wednesday for this story and will be uploading every two weeks starting on Saturday for my other story: Home. Home will be the back story on how Lilly came to live with The Pack. It will be under crossovers for anyone who is interested. I am excited to get back to writing and hope everyone enjoys and reviews! **

**The characters Lilly, Claire and Melanie belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Kelley Armstrong who is absolutely amazing. **

**Without further ado...The story!**

**Chapter One: Normalcy**

**CHLOE POV**

I pace back and forth in front of the dull grey door. Simon finds it amusing that I'm nervous. I find him annoying. I made the unfortunate mistake of saying that his spiky hair was beginning to get boring and make him look like a tween. He now styles his hair to sweep to the side like Justin Bieber. He jokes and pokes fun at my crazy colored hair often and we share secrets like best friends are apt to due.

I'm glad he's getting over me falling in love with Derek. Their dad Kit watched us wearily as we bantered back and forth, me never stopping my pacing and Tori never looking up from her Glamour magazine. Our odd ball family only seems to be growing. Tori and Simon bicker like siblings and Aunt Lauren mothers Tori about as much as she does me.

The flirtation Tori had for Simon has become a long forgotten part of the past, when we all thought we were normal.

I made my way back towards my family; passing the door that kept me apart from Derek. I shouldn't be nervous. Derek is one of the smartest guys I know and has the memory of a computer. Without the delete option.

Due to a scheduling error he was now taking his written exam, mandatory is this small backwoods town in New York. The actual driving test he finished this morning with flying colors. The fact that I am currently nervous for my boyfriend to pass his driving test makes me feel a bit like my old self.

After finally getting my period at fifteen and finding out I can talk to ghosts and reanimate the dead I was sent to Lyle House. Officially labeled Schizophrenic. Now I know I am a genetically enhanced Necromancer. Thanks to Derek, Simon, and Tori we found our way out of there and found Simons dad Kit.

We found out that the Edison group, mad group of scientists like in the movies, experimented on us as infants. Some of our abilities were subdued into control. Like Simon and Tori's magic. Derek and I on the other hand had our powers blown out of control. Werewolves don't Change for the first time until they are eighteen. Derek changed not long after his sixteenth birthday.

Now with information of other kids out there like us; jacked up by the super villains of a crazy mad horror flick. We are setting off to help them control their abilities.

Turning back to begin my pacing I'm shocked to see a small girl about an inch or two shorter than myself. At first glance she looked about twelve. Pale and skinny. Yet she radiated a power I couldn't describe. If she only had golden blonde hair she could be described as an angel.

Inky black hair fell down over her shoulders to her hips. Her eyes took my breath away. Jade green. She almost looked familiar. As if I had met her before.

The light purple tank top did nothing to hide the scars that littered her body. From her collar bone, down her shoulders, and to the back of her wrist. Thick pink marks littered her pale skin. My pulse picked up. Could she be a ghost?

Her face held no emotion; and again the feeling of knowing her flooded through me. I almost didn't notice Simon standing up and making his way toward us. Or the fact that Kit had grown extremely rigid in his seat.

Staring silently the small girl watched Simon closely as if she recognized him. But as soon as her face showed this emotion it fell away.

"Lilly?"

Simon's voice sounds choked off. As if he is speaking through broken glass. The small girl shakes her head. There goes my theory of a new ghost friend.

After another minute of staring she turns and heads back to the small group of gorgeous people by the door.

"I thought you had to pee."

An older blonde man spoke loudly with a southern drawl. The girl didn't speak. Our eyes met one more time before she threw the door open and walked out.

After a few more seconds of standing there looking like he had seen a ghost. Simon walked over to his dad and sat down. A few more minutes later and Simon was back to his teasing self. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that girl.

I stood right in front of the grey door and had it been anyone other than Derek opening it I would have been knocked over. Somehow those wolfy sense of his told him I was there. His familiar forest scent filled my nose as his arms slipped around my sides to show me the paper in his hands. At the top of his paper in red ink, 'PASSED'.

I smiled huge and turned to give him a quick peck. My body melted against his as his arms wrapped tightly around me. I never felt safer than when I was near him. Then again having a boyfriend/bodyguard who can Change into a 200 pound wolf can do that to a girl.

His usually sharp features are soft as he smiles down at me. He has grown into his looks quite well since Lyle House. Not that he was ever ugly, he just needed to mature into his looks. His change made the maturity much more noticeable. He now had enough muscle showing that even in his human form he could rip a door from its hinges or throw a train. O.K. maybe not the train part but still. His puberty smack down had receded leaving a man version of himself left.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts and focus on what Derek is saying to me.

"Let's get this stupid picture thing done with," his voice rumbles near my ear making all sane thoughts flee. Just like those lovesick girls in the movies.

Tori still flips the pages of her magazine while noisily chomping on her bubble gum. Derek's warm arm folds me into his chest; my new favorite place in the entire world. Halfway to the large desk area filled with people waiting in line Derek pulls me to a stop.

His face is tilted down, his nostrils flared slightly.

"What's wrong?"

He stays eerily still for a moment. I start to panic. Have they found us already?

"I thought I smelled something, but never mind, it's nothing."

He shoots me a full smile, one of the beautiful rare ones reserved for only me. My stomach flip flops. To pass the time waiting in line we name all the other things in the world we'd rather be doing.

By the time I get to 'running from zombies' the pudgy red haired woman at the desk quirks her eyebrow at me. Quickly Derek fills out the forms and pays for his brand new license.

The lady has to readjust the camera to accommodate for Derek's inhuman height.

"Let me double check the mailing address real quick, don't want to accidentally mail your license to the wrong place."

The woman, Lydia, smiles warmly while tapping away at her decrepit computer.

"P.O. Box 125, in Bear Valley right?"

Derek affirms this and signs the paper for the woman before turning with a gruff, have a good day.

"I thought we agreed you should do the thinker pose."

"Simon, I wasn't joking when I said I would break some fingers if you brought that up again."

Simon just laughs at the threat. He had been begging Derek to pose as the thinker and he would when Kit let him get his license, 'so they could match', was Simons argument for it. Derek cursed at him under his breath.

"Chloe and I wanted to go out for dinner as a celebration. Is it okay if we head out now so we can be back before dark?"

Kit seemed a bit put out.

"I thought maybe your brother and I could take you out. But I guess it's alright. Just let me check with Lauren."

My aunt had a bad habit of being over bearing. Said trait only got worse when she realized Derek and I had made it official. We stood in a group by the van looking like four normal teens. Tori and I read from her magazine while Derek and Simon talked about cars. Halfway through an article about Angelina and Brad's babies Kit came back. His smile told me she said yes.

"Your aunt said it was okay to let you go. Just as long as you both have your phones. Text us to let us know where you will be and when you will be heading back. Oh and keep your hands to yourself. No werewolf babies."

My face lit up like the sun. Kit held his hands up in a peace sign to Derek.

"Laurens words not mine. Have fun."

**Thanks bunches for reading!**

**Review please :)**


	2. AN

**Hey guys sorry you probably think this is and update...there will be one up on Wednesday morning (aka tomorrow) but I just wanted to let you know...I have the first chapter of my background story for Worlds Collide; all about how Lilly comes to live with The Pack and grow up a Pack Girl. It is called Home. I really hope you guys enjoy it! It will be updated every Monday. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be amazing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 2! Yay**

**Im not going to give a long intro for this one just the disclaimer that Otherworld and Darkest Powers do not belong to me but the AMAZING Kelley Armstrong! Enjoy...**

**Chapter Two: Wolves**

**CHLOE POV**

I was blushing a lot more now, thanks to my relationship with Derek. My aunt had decided it was time for her to give me the full version of "THE TALK" now that I had a real boyfriend. Kit, Simon, and Tori were busy laughing and making jokes about werewolf babies. Derek snickered under his breath.

Before I could stomp off to far a large warm hand wrapped around mine. His loud laughs distracting me from the embarrassment for a short while. I love the way his laugh sounds. A deep rumbling that you can feel run across every nerve ending in your body; or at least to me if felt that way.

We walked around the small town in a comfortable silence, just taking in the sights. As we passed a delicious smelling bakery my stomach growled loudly. The sound made my face heat up and Derek's beautiful laugh filled the air.

"What do you want? It's all on me of course." I rolled my eyes before tilting my head to the delicious looking donuts in the bakery window.

"Wait a minute. Where'd you get money from?"

He pulled two twenty dollar bills from his pocket and grinned.

"Dad gave me an extra twenty. I had a bit left over from my savings after paying for my license."

Down the small street is a cluster of trees large enough for half a dozen picnic tables. All the tables are empty due to the chilly September air.

"How's some donuts and a picnic sound?"

Derek leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Sounds perfect."

There go those stupid butterflies again.

I can't pass up a blueberry muffin and then take forever to decide on tea in a to-go cup. Derek buys a large coffee, half a dozen donuts, and a bagel. Derek paid and piled everything up into his arms carrying it all the way to the tables.

We spent most of the afternoon and evening there. It was so much fun. Our first real date that didn't involve running or fighting for our lives. I learned so much about Derek. I felt privileged that he trusted me enough to share dark parts of his past. I told him about my dreams, my mom. Everything. I couldn't remember the last time I had talked about myself so much.

Once it got to be around five, we started getting ready to walk back to the hotel. The sun still had a few hours until it set. We were walking in comfortable silence again.

I felt calm and relaxed. And then after ten seconds of serenity Derek stiffened. A small alley covered in thick shadows. His large body moved silently closer to mine. I watched as his head swiveled back and forth from the building across the street and back to the alley. He did this over and over.

Footsteps from the alley make me jump and Derek's growl fills the silence. Turning to face the threat completely, his dark eyes menacing. His tall frame seemed to grow taller and his chest puffed out. A blonde woman made her way out of the shadows.

As the light hit her face I recognized her from the group of people with the small girl at the DMV.

"We need to talk pup." Instead of a soft female voice, a deep southern drawl sounded from across the street. As the strong independent necromancer I am, I squeaked. Derek pulled me closer, pushing me back so that he shielded me from the two strangers. The blonde man stood a few feet away from us. I could feel Derek's muscles tighten under my hands. The man stared with calculating eyes for a moment before looking back to Derek.

"You can bring the girl with you, we'll talk in a public place if you prefer." It was the woman this time. Her voice smooth and emotionless. Her authority seemed to resonate in the air around us.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Instead of answering the blonde just gives Derek a hard stare.

"I'm Elena," as she speaks she turns and faces the blonde man. "That's Clay."

Without another word she led the way to a busy and populated street. Derek pulled me closer into his side; so close I had to focus on not tripping over his feet. Elena and Clay walked ahead of us leading the way to an old diner.

In a back corner booth, where all of Derek's attention focused, I could see a man with a full head of thick black hair. He stared down at the table as if studying the fake wood grains.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

"Werewolves," Derek's murmur was quiet, so much so that I thought maybe I hadn't really heard it. But Derek made a pointed look at all three of them and flared his nostrils. Oh great. This can't be good.

**I know this one is a bit short...sorry**

**Thank you for reading and please Review :)**


End file.
